


By My Side

by Arcane (BelovedPoison)



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fean - Freeform, Fluff, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, sinn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21943213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelovedPoison/pseuds/Arcane
Summary: Sean wakes up to an empty bed and an even emptier heart. Thing is, he's not actually alone. Finn would never leave him, never again. Breakfast in bed is ignored in favour of reaffirming the fact they are together and 'To the end and shit' wasn't just a thing they said in the heat of the moment. It's a forever and Sean will never have to be alone again.
Relationships: Sean Diaz & Finn, Sean Diaz/Finn, Sean Diaz/Finn McNamara
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	By My Side

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for Saturn over on the Fean discord server. Surprise and Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays from your Secret Santa! <3
> 
> Any mistakes are something I've somehow missed in the millions of run throughs for this. But anywho I hope this is better than I think it is and that you enjoy this, because you deserve so many good things!
> 
> And to anyone else reading this Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays to you all! <3

When Sean awoke, it was to dim light peeking through the window and a cool, empty bed. He stretched out, fingers grasping at the blank space in the bed beside him. Emptiness and a blank space met his questioning search. He blinked his eyes open and clutched tightly at the sheets, a breathless gasp escaping his lips.

A surge of panic and loneliness washed over him, heart pounding furiously within his chest. He'd been having the most wonderful dream. Warm sunlight was streaming through the open windows, allowing him to bask in the golden glow. When his fingers reached out, they grasped not at cool sheets, but at sweat slick skin and dreadlocked hair.  
  
He felt his body shake with the building panic and heartbreak that rushed through his system. With the feeling that almost broke him at the 'memory' of what it felt like to wake up beside a living, breathing human being and not be so alone.  
  
His breathing kicked up a notch, harsh rapid breaths that didn't bring his body enough oxygen. The memory of that one blissful moment knocked the air clean out of his lungs and he just couldn't seem to replace it.  
  
Alone, again. Forever alone, always lonely. That seemed to be the only way his life ever went.  
  
He groaned under his breath and it was only then that multiple things hit him all at once. The faint clinking of cutlery and plates, the scent of only slightly burnt food and the rich deep smell of coffee. Soft whistling and the slap of bare feet moving over wooden flooring finished the picture and Sean blinked himself fully awake.  
  
His heart began to beat a little faster. Only this time it did so in a steady pattern again. The reminder that he wasn't alone, would never be alone again, had a relieved smile sliding onto his face. He took a deep gulping breath just as a figure appeared in the door carrying a tray full of coffee and breakfast.  
  
“Morning sweetie!” announced the figure making his way to place the tray onto the side table. With his chest bare and only a pair of jogging bottoms that hung loose from his slim hips, Finn smiled at him. That one simple look almost took Sean's breath away all over again.  
  
“Finn...” was all Sean could force out. His eyes were trained fully on the other male and he reached out abortively for him, needing to ground himself properly.  
  
Finn seemed to sense what was wrong, because his easy grin disappeared in a flash and he crawled onto the bed and wrapped himself around Sean. Sean's fingers dug tightly into his bare back, blunt nails leaving crescent shaped marks and thin red lines where he scrabbled to hold onto him.  
  
“Fuck, I missed you.”  
  
Finn laughed. “Sweetheart I was making breakfast.”

“Shut up,” Sean shot back, tangling his legs with Finn's so that he couldn't easily get away from him. Not again. Not ever if he had his way.  
  
“What's wrong? Did it happen again?” Finn's voice was muffled against his neck and he pressed a soft kiss just below Sean's ear.  
  
He could lie, didn't want to sound like he'd forgotten, like the anxiety that occasionally still slumbered beneath the surface had risen up once more, but he knew Finn would see it for the lie it was. Knew that he couldn't lie to him and he didn't want to.  
  
“Yeah,” he whispered back. He didn't need to say any more than that one word because Finn understood completely. Hadn't he always?  
  
Finn's arms wound around him, held him so tight there was barely even room to breathe. It was grounding, it ached and it was perfect for what he needed. Once the sleepy fog faded from his panicked mind, Sean sighed in contentment and kissed the top of Finn's head. He pointedly ignored the faint tremors that travelled down his spine every few seconds.  
  
Finn didn't say it, didn't need to, but the way he snuggled against Sean's bare chest and reached his hand up to press against his heart said more than enough for the both of them. I'm here, I'm not leaving you, never again. We're OK, we have each other. It said it all and so much more besides. Sean felt like his heart swelled within his chest at that one simple gesture.  
  
He peeled Finn's hand away from his chest and pressed a swift kiss to his knuckles before twining their fingers together and resting both back on his chest. The whole time he did so, Finn's eyes remained locked onto their hands, lips curled up in a somewhat bemused smile. He knew Finn was there, that he wasn't alone. He did.  
  
Sometimes though, his brain failed to catch up to that fact immediately upon waking up and he had to take a few seconds to register that fact. To remember that even if he woke up on his own, he was never actually alone.  
  
And with every morning that he went through this, the feelings he experienced seemed to disappear faster, to feel less intense. It would probably take some time yet, but he was certain that eventually he would cease to wake up this way in the future. He hoped to hell that was the case anyway. Waited impatiently for that day to come, but for now...  
  
“Sean, breakfast will get cold,” Finn murmured, squeezed lightly at his fingers as he did so.  
  
Sean wished he gave a shit about that. Wished he could bring himself to feel bad about things, about wasting good coffee and not so bad food, but having Finn here was worth more than a million breakfasts in bed. Worth more than the air that finally filled his lungs properly every time he breathed in.  
  
“So let it,” he shot back.  
  
He shifted, changed his grasp on Finn's hand and as the sun beamed down brighter, bathing them in brilliant golden light, he pinned his boyfriend to the bed. He pulled Finn's hands up above his head and peppered kisses up and down his neck. Nibbled lightly at his ear and hummed at the way their bodies moulded against each other.  
  
They felt like the final two final pieces to a puzzle Sean hadn't known he'd started until it was already part way done. His heavier weight settled over Finn's slimmer form felt like home, it felt like the most amazing feeling he'd ever known.  
  
Sean finally let go of his hands and trailed his own down over Finn's chest. He gave a light snort as he traced the ink on his chest. Followed the flow of the letters all the way from start to finish and then the swirls of the image below there.  
  
“Still can't believe you did this.”  
  
Finn leaned up, tugged at Sean's hair to pull him back down and pressed a feather light kiss to his ruined eye.  
  
“But ya still love me right?”  
  
He brushed his cheek against Finn's, never failing to love the way his entire body jerked at the rough hairs prickling his skin and hummed as though he had to think about that one. He didn't, they both knew the answer to that question, but he did it anyway.  
  
“Yeah. Yeah I do, so much,” he whispered back, not even ashamed when his voice cracked slightly at the end.  
  
“Love ya too baby.”

His heart almost stopped at that one word. No matter how many times he heard it, he felt like that uncertain teenager again, discovering love and sharing his first kiss with the man below him. That uncertain boy discovering just how strongly he felt about him. How with Finn around, he wasn't afraid to try just about anything. Wasn't afraid to just be himself finally.  
  
He might be a grown man now, but that one simple term of endearment never failed to short circuit his brain just a little when he heard it. Especially when it was whispered in that special way Finn used only when they were alone or every single time Sean was dealing with his issues.  
  
Blue eyes watched him carefully, trying to judge if he needed more reassurance or just a comforting touch right now. Sean still didn't really know how to voice what he needed though, how to explain it properly. He felt like he wanted something that went beyond just those two things and he needed it right now. He needed to know that this wasn't yet another dream, that he wouldn't wake up cold and alone ever again.  
  
He ran his fingers over the shaven stubble of Finn's head before he tugged lightly at what remained of his dreads. Finn reacted immediately, his lips pressed to Sean's in an agonisingly sweet, slow kiss that made Sean's eyes slip closed. Made him hum faintly and relax into it. He pulled back after only a few seconds,  
  
Rough fingertips stroked over his back, down his sides, up into his hair. Always moving, always allowing him to feel that wonderful perfect connection they shared. Never fast, never ceasing but just constantly moving, reminding Sean with every shift that Finn was safe, that HE was safe and this presence wasn't about to disappear from his life. That Finn wasn't about to vanish and leave him with nothing.  
  
He sank into it with the most grateful sigh and pressed a series of lazy kisses and gentle nips to Finn's neck.  
  
“Sean. I love you so much.”  
  
Sean let out a little pleased noise and smiled at the memory of hearing those same few words so long ago. In another time, another place, almost another life. It might as well be for all that had changed since then.  
  
One thing hadn't changed though and the love that Finn held for him, the love he held for the man below him was still there, now stronger than ever.  
  
He wished so badly that his brain didn't keep trying to trick him and suck him down into that deep dark pit he sometimes awoke in. He wished a great deal of things, but there was one thing he didn't have to wish for. Not any more, not when that wish was currently running both hands through his hair, sweeping it back off his forehead. When he was kissing his cheek with so much fucking tenderness it almost literally hurt. But in the best possible way.  
  
“I know, I... Me too Finn.” Sean slumped down on top of him, fingers ceaselessly moving over the stubble on Finn's head. He basked in every whisper of love, every slow stroke of those nimble fingers, every press of warm lips to his skin. He could live in this moment forever. Wished with everything he had that he could do just that.  
  
He pulled back to stare down at Finn and watched his eyelids flutter open, a brilliant smile breaking out upon his face. All he could think while he looked at him was how beautiful, how utterly perfect the picture that lay sprawled out in front of him was. How even when he woke the way he did today, Finn was always there. He was always ready to love him, to remind him that he'd never be alone again.  
  
He leaned in, captured his mouth in a brief kiss and dropped his forehead against Finn's. He'd never known how much he needed this until he thought he'd never get to have it again. Thought he'd never get to have **Finn** in his life again.  
  
“To the end and shit right?” he found himself saying before he'd even realised he was speaking.  
  
Finn reached down to pull him closer, both arms wrapped tightly around him, resting on his back now and kissed over the ruined mess of his eye yet again.  
  
“To the end and shit baby. Always. I gotcha sweetie. Ain't getting rid of me anytime soon.”  
  
Finn lifted a hand and twined their fingers together, tugged it towards him to press a swift kiss to Sean's knuckles and then lowered their hands again to rest them on the bed.  
  
Sean stared at their hands, locked and intertwined. An idea formed thick and fast, embedded itself deep into his brain and he hummed as a true grin finally split his face. “Marry me.”  
  
Finn blinked. “Say that again.”  
  
Sean laughed out loud, feeling free, feeling like everything was real for the first time that morning and clutched his hand a little tighter. “Marry me Finn. Promise me that where ever we go, whatever we do now, we do it together.”  
  
The 'I don't know how to do this without you' went unsaid. It didn't need to be spoken out loud, Finn still heard it loud and clear, knew it even better than Sean did. He wasn't about to give up the one bright star in his otherwise dark sky.  
  
But he didn't need to worry about that, because Finn's grin right then could have rivalled the sun.  
  
“I'm yours, always was baby. You wanna go run away and do it or something?”  
  
Finn's grin exposed his little fang like teeth and Sean felt himself melt at the sight of it. He shook his head though. He knew exactly what he wanted and how he wanted to do it and there were certain things he needed here first.  
  
“When Daniel's free, he has to be there. Jake too and we need to find everyone else.” He paused for a second, chewed his lower lip and considered something, before just giving up. “Only when everyone's here.”  
  
“Yeah baby I get it. Marry you any place, any way, any time you want. But we need our superhero here with us.” Finn kissed him again, softer and more chaste than their previous ones and ran a hand through Sean's hair. “Soon then.”  
  
Sean nodded. It was a promise, a certainty that would happen as surely as Finn would forever be by his side. Had always been by and **on** his side.  
  
“Yeah, soon. I swear Finn, soon.” Sean buried his face against Finn's and decided to forget about everything, including the breakfast still sat wasting away on the side table beside their bed.  
  
“We're OK sweetie, you're gonna be OK, because I gotchu. Never gonna let ya go again.”  
  
Finn lifted his hand, gently pressed his lips to the exact spot a ring would reside on both of their fingers at some point in the future then slipped his free hand beneath the loose material of Sean's t-shirt.  
  
Sean felt dazed, lost in a haze of comfort and sweetness. Lost in Finn, his touch, his presence. The absolutely pure and completely devoted love he offered him.  
  
“I know Finn, I know. I... Thank you,” he whispered, curling up against him and allowing himself to drift. He didn't need anything else as long as Finn was here for him, **with** him and soon he'd have Daniel as well. What more did he need after that?


End file.
